


What else could happen?

by cao



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cao/pseuds/cao
Summary: Peter Parker thought his week couldn't get any worse, he'd missed his date with MJ, ditched Ned at movie night, and made Mr. Stark drive out to find him at 3 AM because he'd accidentally set off his panic button.Oh he hated when he was wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I'm so excited to be back writing for you all! Feel free to leave comments and suggestions!

Peter Parker really hated disappointing people, especially when those people were your best friend, potential girlfriend, and multi-billionaire mentor. He was sitting on the fire escape by his window eating a doughnut and trying to forget the last two days. He'd had a date with MJ that he ditched to stop a bank robbery that took a turn for the worse and he'd ended up walking home with a sopping wet suit and an angry Tony Stark on the phone. He'd promised Ned he wouldn't miss movie night again then he went to chase some guys who'd gotten some of Toomes's weapons, he'd had a panic attack on the way home and couldn't face his friend. Then he'd promised Mr. Stark he would come to the compound to work on suit upgrades and eat dinner, then he had gone on a last minute mission to stop a hit and run and ended up three hours late with mud _inside_ his suit. 

He vowed to be better, he took MJ out, and watched Star Wars with Ned and worked harder on his missions, but he always managed to mess something up. Ned and Mr. Stark assured him it was all okay, that this was just how it is, and Peter hated it. MJ was forgiving as well but she didn't even have a reason to forgive him, she had no clue he swung around New York in red and blue spandex every night. And Peter hated it. 

Nothing changed, he still messed up, missed dates and movie nights and broke his promises. He grew frustrated with himself, throwing criticism at himself every chance he got. MJ noticed, Ned noticed, and Mr. Stark noticed. He knew they did, they asked about it, they asked, they asked, he hated it. 

Eventually he was better, calmer, he began to balance things, go on patrol on time, meet Mr. Stark, take MJ out, watch movies with Ned. And of course that's when it all went to shit.

* * *

He wasn't even on patrol. He was in school, in Chemistry, listening to the lecture, when a loud crash send students jumping from their seats. The teacher made them all sit and went to investigate, but came back in a rush with a terrified look on her face and locked the door behind her. She made them all get into the side corner and crouch down, shushing the loud ones and holding a girl that had begun to cry. Peter craned his neck to see the door, the glass panel had been left uncovered and he could see a small stretch of the hall, he ignored Ned's hand gripping his arm. Everyone jumped when someone began to shake the door, pounding it with their fists and shouting for them to open it. 

"If you don't open this door in ten seconds i'll shoot everyone in that room!" The man began to count out loud. 

Peter crawled to his feet and shook off Ned and his best friend's frightened cries. He stood in front of the glass and knocked lightly to get the man's attention. The man looked up, he was wearing all black and holding a semi-automatic rifle with extra rounds in a bag at his side. His eyes were rimmed with red and when he saw Peter he narrowed them, before making a decision and raising a device to his mouth.

"I've got visual." He whispered, then louder to Peter, "Listen kid, if you come out of that room i'll let you lock the door and we'll leave the rest of these citizens alone." 

Peter's eyes darted to Ned's and then the classmates behind him, they were terrified. They looked at him with unsteady gazes, as if challenging him to open the door, yet simultaneously pleading for him not to. Several of them were mouthing the word no. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his chest was burning, and if he didn't do something soon the man would burst in here shooting. He gave the class a soft smile before reaching for the doorknob, the last thing he heard was several shouts of protest, then he stepped into the hall and pulled the door shut behind him. 

 

The man was tall, but now he was accompanied by another, equally as terrifying, man. They wasted no time tying his hands behind him and shoving a gag in his mouth. Peter saw his classmates at the small window out of the corner of his eye and looked towards his shoes to avoid their faces.The men led him out the back entrance of the eerily silent gymnasium, where a black van was waiting for them at the corner. Peter was pushed into the back, where they stuffed him in the back seats in between two of the criminals. The car took off at blinding speed and soon the men pulled a blindfold over his eyes . 

 

* * *

 

Tony Stark was in his lab when an unknown source pulled up a video on his main screen.

"FRIDAY what is that?" The mechanic waved his screwdriver at the now black screen.

"It is a video from a secure source Sir, the video scan has triggered the facial recognition for Peter Parker." 

"What? Play it." Tony's face widened when he saw the scene in front of him. 

_Peter was lying on the floor, he was surrounded by a growing pool of blood, his hair was plastered in sweaty curls to his forehead and his eyes were squeezed shut in an effort to block out the pain. A man was standing over Peter's crumpled form, his shoes just centimetres from the blood._

_"Hello, Tony, old friend." A sickening smile grew across the face of Justin Hammer as he stared down at the boy at his feet, "It's been a long time, and I've missed you, Tony." His voice was laced with anger, dripping from each syllable and stabbing Tony in the heart with each word he spoke._

_"As you've most surely noticed, I met your friend. Lovely little boy, too bad I won't get to enjoy him." Peter whimpered at his feet, "He does talk a lot, though not about what I asked him, let's show him Petey."_

_As fast as a snake, Hammer reached down and jerked Peter to his feet, the boy cried out in pain but it didn't stop Justin. He pulled the boy along the floor and shoved him into a chair, then strapped Peter's arms and legs down so he couldn't move, all while the kid screamed in terror, protesting, promising he'd do as Hammer said._

_Tony had never wanted to kill someone more._

_Hammer swung around so he was facing the camera, wiping his now bloody hands on a towel. Gesturing to Peter, whose whole body had gone rigid, he was shaking and fat tears rolled down his cheeks, which were bruised and bloody from someone hitting him._

_"This kid, means a great deal to the Great Tony Stark. And even after all i've done to this kid, he won't spill his guts."_

_Oh Peter._

_"So let's try again. Say hello to Mr. Stark."_

_Peter shook his head, his eyes trained on the floor, his eyes welling with tears._

_"I said," Hammer lighting fast, twisted his hand into Peter's hair and pulled back, "Say hello Tony."_

_"Hello Mr. Stark." Peter looked ashamed, his face turning was turning red and his lip quivered._

_"That wasn't so hard was it Petey," The kid flinched as Hammer looked down at him, "But it's about to be."_

_Hammer reached over to a table and picked up a small device, he turned slowly on his heels until he was facing Peter, who was struggling against his bonds, "This here, this is fun, I clip it on your chest, and it'll send little electric shocks every so often." He reached Peter and pulled the boy's shirt off, exposing his chest, which had a cut stretching from his collar bones to his hips, Hammer stuck the device on the center of the wound. Peter let out a whimper and bit his lip, the device clicked on with a faint blue glow emitting from the sides, then it began its job. Needles protruding from the side stabbed into Peter's chest and began sending electric shocks into the boy. His head flew back and he screamed, his whole body was shaking with the currents. After almost thirty seconds it stopped and slowly the kid began to stop shaking._

_"Lovely isn't it?" Hammer was grinning, "If you want to ever see your kid again, meet me at the disclosed location, tomorrow at midnight."_

The screen went black. Leaving Tony all alone in his lab, clutching his tool so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! It's currently 12 am and I have school tomorrow so obvs i'm writing this, the love and positive feedback I got from the first chapter was amazing! Thank you so much to everyone who read and left some love, I love you all!!

Peter Parker woke up and realised three things; his chest felt like it had been ripped open and then sewed back up with rusty medical equipment, he was not in his bed, and he was hungry. Peter, being the person he was, decided to focus on the hunger. Being a teenage superhero meant he tended to get hungry pretty quickly, and mix that with an enhanced metabolism and you get a real story. His mouth tasted like day old pizza sauce and iron. Peter couldn't open his left eye all the way, it was swollen shut and burned with the effort, and then he began to remember. The guys, the blindfold, the water, the knife, god that had sucked. He tugged at his wrists and unsurprisingly found them still bound to the chair. They hadn't given him another shirt and he found himself shivering against the cold metal surface of the chair. 

"C'mon Peter, Spider-Man." He mumbled to himself as he struggled futilely to rid himself of his bonds. 

No success.

By now his whole body was shaking from the freezing cold chair and a cool draft that seemed to be steadily blowing through the room, no light reached him besides the flickering lamp left by Justin Hammer. Peter flinched at the thought of his name, he'd heard the stories, straight from Tony even, but that man terrified him more than ever. Peter should have been able to defend himself, he should have had a level playing field. But he supposed Hammer knew that he was dealing with Tony Stark and that he had no real chance up against the genius, so he went for the next best attack, Peter. 

He raised his eyes when the door flew open to reveal Hammer himself, and three men dressed entirely in black carrying several large weapons. Peter swallowed a lump in his throat. 

"What's with the party decorations?" He raised an eyebrow at Hammer, trying not to show the man how fast his heart was beating or how little air he was inhaling.

"Oh, it'll definitely be a fun party." Hammer laughed cruelly, it was emotionless, just straight anger that Peter knew was somehow related to Mr. Stark. 

Oh no, Mr. Stark, what if he was in danger, what if Hammer tried to kill him again. Who was he kidding he was definitely trying to kill Mr. Stark again. His heart almost stopped, Mr. Stark had seen all that had happened before Peter woke up, he'd probably seen them holding him under the water, he'd probably seen them cut through his shirt and all down his chest when he'd tried to run, he knew Mr. Stark had seen him on the ground. He was probably freaking out. 

"Get the kid." Hammer waved a somewhat bored hand in Peter's direction, ordering the three men to untie him.

Peter tried to pull away, tried to do anything to escape their hands, but they just laughed and shoved him down. He found himself screaming, shouting, crying out for Mr. Stark. 

* * *

 

Tony sat in his lab, still clutching the screwdriver in his hand, the bottom end shattered in pieces on the floor after he had smashed it into the table. Hammer. Hammer was out of prison, somehow the lunatic had gotten out, and he had  _HIS KID._ Peter was all alone in some hell hole of a building, being tortured and scared and probably screaming for someone to stop. Every image from the videos was burned into his mind, sealed forever, in the folder labelled; **_Tony keeps fucking up and the list is getting longer._** His kid. His god damn kid. He couldn't think straight, he wasn't breathing, his stomach was curling in knots and he twisted his hands into his hair and ripped at it, screaming at the screen and cursing the universe. As suddenly as it started it was over. His breathing began to level out and he dropped the screwdriver, his hands were bleeding from punching the wall, and his throat raw from screaming. His chest was burning where the arc reactor lay, his clutched at it in an effort to calm himself but it didn't work and he was screaming still. He could hear FRIDAY talking to him, he closed his mouth, trying to hear the AI. She was talking about something he knew, something he remembered, it burned in his mind like it was yesterday, him and Pepper. Pepper, he loved Pepper, she probably didn't love him but she'd come back. Mayeb she had figured he was so fucked without her she just couldn't leave. Them FRIDAY was talking about Peter, and showing him security footage of him and Peter, just being together, like a family. Tony felt his heart beat slow, he gulped in buckets of air until he had a steady breath and he pulled the plastic shard of screwdriver out of his palm. He stood up shakily, the lab table beside him acting as his main form of support until his legs stopped wobbling and he could stand on his own. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He had to do this, for Peter. For his kid.  

"FRIDAY, can you track the video?" 

"I'm sorry sir, all attempts to track the video have failed. But Mister Parker was taken from school and loaded into a large van, which video surveillance tracked until the bridge by the ferry dock, then it is lost." 

"What is the location Justin Hammer sent?" 

He's pale when he hears it, because Hammer is bringing him right to Tony. 

Right where he should be safe. 

* * *

MJ and Ned sat alone for movie night, they watched The Princess Bride and talked about Peter. After listening to her go on and on about his jawline, Ned declared that Michelle Jones was head over heels in love with Peter Parker. MJ spit back at him, claiming Peter Parker would never date a girl like her, she was no Liz. Ned was quieter then, and asked her why.

"Because Ned," MJ sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder, "Liz and I are complete opposites, i'm just so different."

"Why does that matter, are you suggesting I don't know Peter?" 

MJ had laughed, "Well no one really knows him anymore, what with all the time he spends in that suit."

"I guess." Ned let her continue.

"I think it's wonderful. He's so sweet. It's a wonder we don't all drop dead on an overdose of manners and naivety from Peter. He stopped our date last week to help a woman move into her apartment." 

"He's Peter, he's always been like that, even before he got his insane life changing super powers." 

"But why? He doesn't have a reason?" Michelle was a lot of things, an inter-sectional feminist (read:actual feminist), a straight A student, avid human rights activist, but head over heals for a boy who runs around at night saving people in spandex? Maybe just a little. 

"You so like him." Ned dropped his final verdict, and MJ didn't disagree. 

* * *

Peter struggled against the men dragging him down the narrow hallway, their shoulders were just brushing the walls and he was smashed in between them. His whole body ached from their beatings and he really wished MJ was here. Well not _here_ here, because obviously that would suck, and then she'd know how scared he really was and that would be even worse. He missed her smile, and her hair, and the way she laughed when Ned or he said something utterly ridiculous. And he missed movie night, he wanted so desperately to be curled up between Ned and MJ with blankets pulled over his chest and not have to worry about anything happening, or getting caught and waking up in the grungy basement of some guy who desperately wanted to destroy Tony Stark. He pulled himself from his thoughts and began to focus on where they were taking him, he'd been hoisted up onto a set of stairs and his feet dragged along the stone. Hammer was ahead of them, barking out orders and turning so abruptly he was squashed even further. 

Then Hammer opened a door and the cold night air stung his face, he was outside, he was actually. outside. 

This couldn't be good.

"Now Parker, I can tell by your face you know this isn't an ice cream stop." Hammer paused and drank up the fearful expression across Peter's face, "I've aranged a little meeting, you'll be able to see Mr. Stark, hell, everything will be good. But we can't have you running off now can we?" Hammer crossed his arms and sent a slight nod to the man to his right. 

Peter began backing up, scooting across the pavement on his hands, he pushed himself up against the frigid metal door, his skin prickled with anxiety, and he turned himself to get ready to run, but when he looked up the man was on top of him, grabbing his hair and yanking it back hard, so that Peter couldn't pull out of his grip. Then with his other hand the man grabbed Peter's ankle and adjusted his grip.

"NO, no please," Peter was crying out, "Please don't I promise I won't run." Hammer just smiled. 

And the crack of bone snapping rang across the empty lot.

* * *

Tony Stark was in his lab when a ding from FRIDAY alerted him that someone was at his door. He checked the clock, it was two am. 

"What the hell?" He pulled himself into a standing position and wobbled towards the door, his whole body was sore and fighting against his movements. Walking down the stairs was hard enough and he got about halfway down when the dings began to ring again, "I'm coming, jesus." 

He crossed the room to the front doors and swung them open to find Peter's friends huddled together in the cold. 

"Hi, Mr. Stark." The boy said, he vaguely remembered something about his name being Ted.

"What are you doing here, Ted and company?" Tony seriously hoped they weren't here for Peter. 

"Ned," The girl butted in, "I'm Michelle, we want to know where Peter is." 

Tony stared down at them, their faces slightly red from the air and shaking from the constant wind. They were huddled together in an attempt to maintain body heat which clearly wasn't working. He sighed and let them in. 

"Listen-" He began but the girl cut him off again.

"We know he's in trouble." Her huge brown eyes were staring up at him just like Peter's did, damn it did all kids have that ability. 

"What makes you think that?" They're in the kitchen now and he's making himself a cup of coffee when FRIDAY notifies him of something, something he definitely doesn't want these kids seeing. 

"Boss, Justin Hammer is in the front lawn." 

And there it is, what he's been waiting for all night, what's been making his hands shake and his heart burn and his stomach curl. Justin Hammer. 

"What the hell is going on?" The girl, Michelle, is staring at Tony, and he doesn't want to tell her. 

"It's Peter." Ned says the words for them. 

 

All three run downstairs and throw themselves into the cold air, and there they are. Justin Hammer, two burly men wearing all black, and in the middle, is Peter Parker. He's hunched over, like someone had just hit him, his chest is heaving and Tony can see he's not getting enough air. He's being supported by the two men and when he glances down he knows why, Peter's ankles are bent at weird angles, the wrong angles, they broke his ankles. So he can't walk. The realisation fills Tony's head and he has to look away, but the only place to look is directly into the eyes of Justin Hammer, who looks like he's laughing. And Michelle and Ned are gasping and Peter hears them and looks up finally, his face is swelling and bruised, his lip is split and there's something holding his mouth open, and it's causing blood to seep from the corners of his lips. His eyes are wide and he's finally moving, struggling to pull himself away from the men, and they let him go, cruelly, laughing even. As he collapses onto the grass and cries out  because his ankles are under him and now there's blood on his shirt, and Tony can't tell if it's from his mouth or something on his chest.   

"Hey Tony." It's Hammer, "Wanna talk." 

He's faintly aware that the kids are crying, and he's sure Peter is by now too, and so he looks straight into Hammer's eyes and scoffs at him, "Not really." 

"See now I think you will, because I've got something very special to you."His face is utterly lit up at the idea of control over Tony Stark, "Something that you would die for." 

Peter's eyes snap up to Hammer and then over to Tony, "No." 

"What did you say, boy?" Hammer is kneeling down, and he's grasped Peter by the shirt and he's lifting him into the air. 

And Peter, "I said. No." And then he spits on Hammer's shoes. Mostly blood, from whatever's in his mouth, his words are distorted and stretched, and every syllable he speaks causes more blood to spill, but he doesn't stop, "You're a coward and a fraud and nothing at all. You'll never be like Mr. Stark." He's coughing now, "You'll never even be close." 

And Hammer loses it, because he slams Peter into the ground and he's beating him and beating him and beating him. And Tony's sprinting forwards and loosing his fists onto the guards. He sees Ned and MJ, and they're running for Peter, whose curled up on the ground, blood now pooling beside him, and Ton'y punches harder than he's ever done before and the men are on the ground and they aren't moving. Oh god, he's going to throw up. But he runs for Hammer, Ned and MJ are with Peter, they're pulling something from his mouth and he's whimpering and Tony feels himself punching Hammer, and punching and punching and punching, and he finally stops when Michelle stops him. Hammer has stopped moving too, but Tony can hear his pitiful breathing. His fists are tightened into balls at his side and his shoulders are stiffer than a sheet of metal. Michelle is saying something to him and he can't hear her because the roar of blood in his ears is too loud. 

"Mr. Stark," She's saying, "Please, Mr. Stark." 

And he pulls himself back, because he's the adult, he has to be the adult. So he rushes to Peter's side, who's staring up at the sky, his breath coming in ragged gasps and his hands are clutched in Ned's. 

"Mr. Stark," Is the first thing he says, "Mr. Stark." And then he's crying and Tony is holding him and he can hear Michelle on the phone with the police, and it doesn't matter because his kid is alive. 

"God, kid, don't ever do that again." 

And he laughs. Peter Parker laughs. He's caked in his own blood, his ankles are broken, his mouth is sliced open in who knows how many places, but he's laughing. 

And it's Peter.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Stark." 

"Don't be sorry kid, don't be sorry." 

* * *

When he wakes up next, Mr. Stark is asleep by his bed. Peter can feel the familiar prick of an IV in his hand and his breathing isn't fully his own. His ankles are burning and if he's being honest his whole body feels like it was ripped apart and sewn back together again. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark." God even his mouth feels like its being torn open. 

"Kid?" And Mr. Stark is sitting upright and he's wide awake and he's smiling. 

"Hey." Peter's smiling too, and then he's hugging Mr. Stark and he dooesn't let go.

Before he leaves he says one thing, "I was young once too, kid, don't let her walk away." 

and who is he talking about- oh, Michelle, except she's MJ. 

And she's walking into the room. 

 

Her hair is pulled back as usual and she's wearing her regular clothes but she seems different. And he knows why, because she was there. He could hear her screaming his name as the fists were flying at him. 

"Hey MJ." he smiles softly at her and moves over slightly so she can sit on the bed with him, just like before, before anything happened. 

"Hey." Her voice is tight and sounds like she was crying, but she still climbs up onto the bed and tucks her knees to her chest like always, and her head is resting on his shoulder, "If you ever pull anything like that again, i'll kill you myself." 

And he's laughing again, in this situation that no one should laugh at, but MJ is laughing too and they can't stop, and they laugh so hard it makes his chest hurt. And he doesn't know why he's laughing but he is, and so is MJ so he must be doing something right, and he pulls her into a hug and they don't stop laughing. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright darlings, you thought this was it but it isn't. I'm planning on a third chapter so i can reunite my boy w his friends, and MJ ;)) bc i am a sucker for that stuff. so hold on to ya hats and I hope you enjoy(ed)!!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. this took me an hour to write im so screwed
> 
>  
> 
> AAAAAAnd we're back. I'll be rewriting the ending of this chapter bc it's been bugging me since I wrote it and i'm not happy with it at all, sorry for the delay, i'll try to have the next chapter up tonight as well.


End file.
